Night Of Hell
by Hardy Girl 4 Ever
Summary: What Happens When All The WWE Superstars Are Trapped Under One Roof In A Small Locker Room? Will They Live Without Killing Eachother?
1. Night Of Hell

I own nothing Vince McMahon does which is sad, but life goes on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, what a night." Jeff said while walking back to the locker room with his brother Matt.

"Raw sucked tonight, this whole day sucked." Matt added.

"Hey Jackasses!" They both turned around to a blonde haired man behind them.

"Hey Chris." The two Hardy Brothers said together.

"Well today sucked," Chris said "I was so embarrassed when I tripped and fell to the ring."

"Well we have to meet in the locker room; Vince wants to talk to us all about tonight." Jeff said quietly.

"Oh, I was thinking about just leaving."

"Its not like there is more than one locker room to meet in, there is only one in this damn place, which really sucks." Matt added

"Plus the divas are in there too!" They all turned around to see Triple H and the rest of evolution standing there.

"Here come the real assclowns." Chris said talking under his breath.

"I heard that, Jericho. Now let's go see what Vince wants and it better be quick because I have a date with a strip club." 


	2. Vince List

They all walked in when Vince was sitting on a chair talking to a few people. Superstars were starting to crowd him.

"Well so we had one terrible night, it could only get better, *cough*, *cough*."

"That's why I made a list of what we did wrong, very wrong."

He took a curtain off a huge board. Everyone looked closer to read. The list began and it said:

1. Chris Jericho- do not fall down to the ring again, then to make it worse, fall off the top rope.

2. Rock- please do not try to talk tongue twisters the break the microphone. It's not cool when the microphone breaks and causes a sound that makes the whole audience go deaf.

3. Triple H- do not bring women to the ring ever again. 80 year old women with clothes off are not a good site for the audience, or me *shudder*

4. Jeff Hardy- when doing a hardcore match backstage do not, I repeat, hit the power box with a chair and cause a blackout, not funny.

5. Matt Hardy- you had a kissing scene with Lita, you totally missed Lita and got the Big Show instead. That brought ratings down the drain.

6. Shane and Steph-   you children of mine were supposed to double team me and hit me, not hit each other. 

That was the end of the list.

"There is more than that, just to let you know!" Vince screamed


	3. Trapped

"Well I think Raw was not that bad…" Kurt Angle said quietly in a corner. Everyone looked at him like he was a mad man

"Ok maybe it was bad. I will shut up now."

"Good that works for me." Chris Jericho said in his rude tone of voice which almost all the girls love him for.

"I am out, goodnight all." 

Chris went to open the door when it wouldn't open. He turned it again, no budge. 

"I think were trapped." Chris said quickly.

"You got to be kidding me; I have a date with a strip club!" Triple H stated.

"Let me try." Matt said to everyone.

"No use, were locked in till someone finds us." Matt said while turning the door handle.

"Great stuck all night in here with you assclowns." Chris stated.

"We take that as a compliment." Everyone turned around to see the Divas standing there grinning.

"Wow I didn't know you girls are here, where is the nearest bedroom?" Chris said dreamily.

"First of all there is only 3 rooms in this place, a backroom, a very tiny bedroom, and a small bathroom, plus the main room here." Lita stated to everyone.

"Plus know of us would sleep with you!" Trish screamed form across the room.

"Fine, but the main reason is that we are trapped in this little tiny room till someone finds us." Jeff said looking worried and scared at the same time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. The Night Begins

"Well we better make the best of this night." Lita said quietly.

"Ya, lets make it good, hopefully no fighting, meaning you Chris and Hunter." Vince said looking at both of them.

"Fine!" Chris and Hunter screamed together grinning.

"You better not you remember what happened last time!" Jeff screamed.

"Ok, ok, so we ruined Thanksgiving by throwing the turkey on Triple H's head. I was still eatable." Chris laughed.

"Ya stuck on his head while he was sick, very eatable." Trish stated.

"Well they ruined the Rock's Pie! It was ruined, all of it!" Rock screamed.

"Oh calm down, I told you under the table was a bad place to get pie." Trish said.

"Well I wanted to eat that apple pie, so I could eat it later, and it got crushed by you!" The Rock screamed, pointing to Triple H.

Fighting between them two went on for only a few minutes, then a scream was heard from the back. 

"Where is my beer!"

"Great he's here too!" Chris asked looking scared.

"Damn right I am!" 

The figure stepped out of the shadows only to see Stone Cold Steve Austin!

"Oh great, just what we need, a drunk man." Jeff said quietly not wanting to be heard by anyone.

Then they all locked at the clock to see it was only 12:00am.

"Oh someone save me!" Chris screamed into the night

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Oh The Pain

"Oh, why me," Vince said lowering his head down to the ground, "why am I trapped in here with these lunatics!"

"Hey I heard that," Chris yelled. "Anyways the real lunatic in here is Austin, if he asks me more one time where the beer is I will kill him."

"Dude, whatever, take a chill pill." Rob Van Dam said while hiding at the top of the lockers.

"Where in the blue hell did you come from?" asked Vince.

"I have been hiding here since the beginning of the Vince List."

"Oh. Well it is so nice you can join us in this place called hell".

"Hey, wait do we have any food here?" Jeff asked with a starving look on his face.

"Check the mini-fridge in the back room." RVD yelled from the lockers.

"Wait, we have a mini-fridge!?" Everyone screamed together like god had come down and blessed them.

"Yep, you guys never asked so I never told you."

All of a sudden all the superstars went running to the mini-fridge, on there way there they ran over Jeff.

"Oh the pain…and I am the one you asked first," Jeff grumbled covering his back. "Matt, I think I need a doctor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, my computer broke down so we needed to get it fixed! Longer Chapters On the way.


	6. What!

"Mmmm….That's was some good stuff." Big Show laughed, after eating a whole cake, two bags of chips, drinking 5 sodas, and 2 pizzas. 

"Well at least they had some pie, apple pie that is." Rock said licking the rest of the apple pie of his fingers.

"Rock that sentence was the grossest sentence ever." Lita said while sitting on Matt's lap, and drinking some white wine she found in the back of the fridge. 

"Well in other news," Shane said, "have any of you seen Hunter or Stephanie?"

"Yeah, she was crying and ran into the bathroom, Hunter chasing after her." Jeff said answering the question, lying on the couch with an ice pack on his back.

"Well that can't be good; at least we have another bathroom." Chris Jericho stated while Torrie was sitting on his lap.

"Wait, that isn't the point, I mean something bad could have happened, who cares about the other bathroom." Vince said sipping some orange soda.

"Hey, well I care about the bathrooms." Trish interjected. "I mean no way I am going anywhere else to pee."

"Sick, Sick people these days." Matt said, "Well why don't we go check what's going on."

"Are you saying that we pry into people's personal life?" Lita asked

"Hell Yeah," Austin screamed, "why wouldn't be wanting to?"

"Maybe because it's there life, not ours." Rob Van Dam said trying to pry.

"Who cares, lets go check it out, it will be fun!" Vince said, really wanting to know what's going on.

"Still I mean it's her life, she owns it." Rob said still not wanting to pry.

"I gave her life, and I could tell you the whole story how." Vince said

"On that point, let's go check it out." Rob finally said, giving in.

All the superstars gathered around the bathroom, only whispering to each other. They all got closer to the door, Vince and Shane in front. They heard crying from inside.

"Shh, they are talking now, everyone quiet." Shane whispered to all of them. 

"I am so sorry Steph, baby, this was not supposed to happen." Hunter said, trying to calm her down.

"Well it's your entire fault…." Stephanie said crying. "It's your fault that I am…pregnant!

All the superstars dropped to the ground causing a huge bang, Vince and Shane were dead cold, Jericho's face was stone cold, The Divas where almost crying and the rest were on the ground dead silent. 

After a while Stephanie and Hunter walked out of the bathroom laughing so hard just looking at the people surrounding the ground of the bathroom. 

"Fooled you guys," Stephanie and Hunter screamed. "you people are so easy to get!"

Everyone attention turned to Stephanie and Hunter, there faces still dead, while Hunter and Stephanie rolled on the floor laughing.


End file.
